


want to walk into london on my hands one day

by minna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minna/pseuds/minna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The master, the lost forest of Tikopulsanie, and an orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want to walk into london on my hands one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribewraith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scribewraith).



You suspect he's smarter than you are, and can't forgive him for it. (He suspects the same, but loves you because of it).

You bring each other things to see a smile. A train set (which he adores for the police box, 'the perfect anachronism'), an orange (more like a pale tangerine, really, which is what makes it interesting, 'one of the first'). He says, "I have something for you, but you can't hold it in your hand" and you know he means a place (he loves that you always know what he means).

So you're standing by each other on a temple of knowledge, but it's just a hill in a forest long forgotten; a hand on your waist and an arm to the wind, "Tikopulsanie", he tells you with twinkle and pride, "we can go back and see the city if you'd rather, but I quite like the forest." (You quite like the forest as well but hate that he thought of it first.)

The next thing you give him will be sweets in a little white bag, and he'll give you a key to his TARDIS, brand new and shining. (He doesn't know it's a competition but you still hate him for winning).

He says, "I've been alone ever since" (but you've been alone since he walked away), he says, "Don't you see, all we've got is each other" (but he's everything you've ever had).


End file.
